


Left Behind

by Raukawas



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Gen, Maybe an OC, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raukawas/pseuds/Raukawas
Summary: It's in the title.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on this site, hope you like it.  
> Don't know if this guy will be an OC yet or not.

Left behind

The woods surrounding the swamp were so thick that he was worried that he wouldn’t make it to the rendezvous point in time. He’d been in the swamp for longer than he thought he’d be, even though going as fast as he could. The insect population making it even more difficult than it had to be trying to crawl their way into his helmet and under what remained of his armour. They could probably smell his festering wounds. He tried to clean them the best he could but it wasn’t good enough.

His blacks and boots were soaked and slick with wet mud thanks to the woods becoming so bushy he couldn’t move, opting to march through the swampy waters instead. He’d lost his knife after climbing out of the stinking pool getting it stuck in the mud then watching it sink below the surface. He broke his communicator on a particularly stiff branch and his helmet had sustained damage to its communicator, so contacting anyone was out of the question. He’d run out of rations and was quickly using up his water, he had used all of his med pack to clean his wounds the best he could and now was hoping his brothers had taken the planet back because he’d run out of ammo a while ago. He was on his last legs.

After trekking the forest for hours he saw a green light up ahead hearing the whir of an engine and a familiar voice yelling over it. “Time to load up men! Let’s go!”. His brothers were just beyond the clearing! He ran as fast as his surroundings and injuries would let him yelling out for them to wait, relief filling his chest and tears of joy flooding his eyes, till he heard the voices once more. “Is that everyone?!”

“No sir!” a new voice answered. “We still haven’t heard anything from Stilts’ squad, sir!”

“When was the last we heard from them?”

“Nearly two rotations ago, sir!”

“We can’t wait for them! They’re probably dead! We have to go!”

The troopers relief turned to ashes in his mouth as he started running faster yelling louder.  
“WAIT!” he bellowed, as he heard the craft take off without him. “STOP!” he cried, bursting from the treeline. “WAIT! STOP! I’M HERE COME BACK!”, but it was too late. He watched the ship, his only hope, grow smaller and smaller with each second. He stood there in shock. 

“They left me,” he whispered to himself. “They left.” His voice broke as he started to cry. He stood there for a few more moments before he ripping his helmet off to swipe angrily at the salty water falling from his eyes, feeling spikes of shame for being weak and too slow building and anger at his brothers for leaving him behind growing in his chest. His breathing became heavy and his heart hammered against his ribs. Unable to keep it inside anymore he let out a heart wrenching scream. He screamed as he threw his blaster into a nearby tree, his helmet following close behind. He fell to his knees and starting screaming again as he repeatedly punched the ground.

He screamed and cried until there was nothing left. No rage, no pain. All he felt was a deep hurt. He’d lost his first squad in the first battle of Geonosis, his second squad in a bombing, and now he was left behind. No one would come looking for him, he realized. No one ever comes back for a clone. He sat there staring at the growing night sky for what felt like hours with the gaping void in his chest enveloping him in a blanket of numbness. He fell asleep, hungry and cold. Scared and alone.

THE END


End file.
